Numero Uno Pervy Ninja: Sasuke!
by Rice-Ball247
Summary: We all know that kiss from the academy was an accident...or was it? 13 year old SasuNaru classroom flufflime sorta, KakaIru staffroom innuendos. Take a look and see the truth!


**Numero Uno Pervy Ninja: Sasuke!**

By Rice-Ball247

_ONE-SHOT!_

**Summary:** We all know that kiss from the academy was an accident...or was it? SasuNaru fluff/lime sorta

**Disclaimer**: I, Rice-Ball247, claim no ownership of Naruto © of Masashi Kishimoto and Uchiha Sasuke.

**Inspiration**: two pictures, which this fic was basically based on. Here:

(http stuff here) pics . livejournal . com / ashrey (underscore) chan / pic / 000034kk (if this link doesn't appear, message or email me! a MUST SEE pic!) XD

and here: Go to Deviantart (dot) com and search SasuNaru:1 by Sekra

**Warning**: yaoi to some degree, between two thirteen year old boys. Yes, 13. Um...I feel uncomfortable, since I'm just a year above that, but :P it's Sasuke and Naruto so I don't really mind. Also, this was written in about ten minutes, tops, so it is unedited, so expect spelling mistakes somewhere along the line. I apologize in advance. The story, Monochrome, was a result of me breaking out of my writer's block and seeing new material caused me to have a flood of ideas. Two pictures in particular, about the same event, inspired me to combine them to make this! so yea, a ten minute, unedited one-shot. Don't shoot me.

Title means Number One Pervert Ninja: Sasuke! At least...I'm pretty sure it is :P

Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura and Ino both flounced over to Sasuke's desk, both arguing over who could ever be worthy of dating the prodigy in question. Uchiha Sasuke was a cold, unfeeling boy, aged thirteen and in his final year of Shinobi Academy.

"Stupid forehead-girl! Sasuke wouldn't date her! She's too thin!"

"Yeah, well he wouldn't date you, Ino-pig! If that's what you're fantasizing!"

"Right back at you, idiot!"

"Well then, I bet you my entire week's allowance that Sasuke will have his first kiss with me!"

"Nuh-uh! I bet you a month's allowance he'd kiss me before he'd ever kiss you!"

"PIG!"

"FOREHEAD!"

Sasuke mentally sighed as he used a special technique which he had mastered over the years that allowed him to block out the irritating high-pitched squeals which pretty much murdered his ears. Suddenly, the door at the front of the room slid open and a more than exhausted Uzumaki Naruto entered. Sasuke felt a strange bubbling sensation building up in his throat. As if he wanted to chuckle or even laugh. He closed his eyes quickly, hoping to blotch out the feeling that was welling inside him like a balloon.

"OHAYO SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sasuke winced. Not only was Naruto loud, but his feelings weren't directed to Sasuke. Naruto liked…forehead-girl. Haruno Sakura-san. Sasuke mentally groaned. Now was not the time to be jealous. He had to keep his cool. If he let just a bit of his emotion slip, the plan would go down the drain.

His obsidian eyes opened and rested on the boy that was seated a rank below him.

'Shiba-san, you had better not fail…'

Naruto's sapphire eyes lit up when they landed on Sakura, the rose-haired, emerald-eyed beauty, a.k.a the smartest girl in the class.

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan! Today I had ramen for breakfast, what did you eat?"

Sakura purposely ignored him and continued making goo-goo eyes at Sasuke, who was pointedly ignoring her. Sakura did not deter her eyes from their path, as if in competition with Ino, who also kept her eyes trained on the Uchiha. Sasuke's eye twitched as he kept his head lowered, his laced hands masking the knowing smirk that played on his lips.

'Just a bit more time, Sasuke. Just wait it out, juuust a bit more…'

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto pouted at Sakura, who was still ignoring him. Sasuke's onyx eyes kept fixated on Naruto. God damn…if he pouted like that again…Sasuke was sure he would be thrusted into nose-bleed oblivion/yaoi heaven.

Naruto sniffled and pouted again, finally turning his head away from the scene. Only then did he realize that his crushes eyes were focused on…

"OI! TEME! WHAT IS SO GOOD ABOUT YOU THAT SAKURA-CHAN WOULD WANT TO STARE AT YOUR UGLY FACE ALL DAY!"

The class went silent, save for a few uninterested people chatting at the front.

Sasuke regarded him with cold unfeeling eyes. But inside, Inner-Sasuke was leaping with joy. Sasuke Junior was leaping too.

"…"

"I HATE YOU BAS-"

"It's coz Sasuke's way cooler," the boy, Shiba-san, remarked from behind Naruto, leaning back into his chair with a smirk. Unknowingly, he pushed Naruto and…

Hell froze over. A bead of sweat trickled down Naruto's temple as he felt soft lips lock with his own. He made a move to force Sasuke away when suddenly, a warm, fuzzy feeling pinched his heart on the inside. It fluttered about, like a butterfly in spring. Naruto's sapphire eyes slid to a close as he tilted his head, gaining a better access to Sasuke-kun's delicious mouth. Surprisingly, Sasuke did not pull away or retaliate at all. Instead, his left hand rose to cup Naruto's jaw and the other wrapped around his back, sliding Naruto across the desk onto his lap. Naruto obliged, straddling Sasuke happily as the raven-haired boy made use of their tongues. Naruto's hand wove through Sasuke's soft locks, fisting them into gentle balls before releasing them and massaging his scalp.

A throaty moan escaped Sasuke's lips and Naruto tilted his head further, taking in a gasp of air from the side of his mouth before closing the gap again. The room now remained in utter silence, save from the squelching and wet noises made from the two boys. Again, another groan made its way past the barrier of Sasuke's lips before he stood up, Naruto's legs wrapped around his waist, and pushed the blond down on the desktop.

All around them, the student's eyes widened. Iruka-sensei! Where was Iruka-sensei?

* * *

(Somewhere in the teacher's staff-room) 

"Ahh…AHH! Ka-kashi-sensei, I'm late for class! Nnn…don't put your mouth there!"

"No problem, Iruka-sensei, let's finish up here then."

A throaty chuckle escaped from Kakashi's lips before it enclosed on…

"AHHHHHHHH KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

* * *

(Back to Sasuke and Naruto) 

"They're only 13…" someone coughed from up the back of the classroom. Even Shikamaru was awake, watching the entertainment whilst sharing a bowl of magic popcorn with his best friend, Chouji.

Sasuke's hand was now fondling Naruto beneath that orange jumpsuit, grinding haphazardly into the younger boy beneath him. By now, at least two or three males and four females had passed out from blood loss, via their nose.

"Sasuke…" Naruto let out a breathy groan, gently nibbling down on Sasuke's lower lip. Sasuke blew out a breath of air, causing Naruto to move away and kiss him again. Sasuke smirked against Naruto's lips. The feeling made him feel as if he were walking on air and could never fall down. Perhaps it was that sapphire-eyed, blond haired angel named Naruto that was keeping him afloat?

'It's really…not…so bad…' both boys thought simultaneously.

Finally the two broke away and a silence filled the air, so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Or someone reaching their climax a few rooms away… -cough**Iruka-sensei**cough-

A dazed smirk remained on Sasuke's lips while a goofy smile ravaged Naruto's before the older boy leaned in and began to suckle gently on Naruto's tanned neck.

"Ahh…" Naruto let out an erotic gasp as Sasuke began to lick and suck, then bite and sooth the trail of bruises and marks he left behind.

"OMFG are they AIR-HUMPING?" some random boy yelled out from a quiet corner of the room. At this, the Sasuke-Fanclub beat him to near death and left him in the corner to bleed.

Let's just say that Iruka-sensei was so late to class…that he missed the lesson entirely. Half the class left the classroom disappointed, heartbroken and turned on, just to list a few of the things amongst other things. Naruto left the room giddy, shaken up and aroused whereas Sasuke…well…let's just follow Sasuke as he leaves the school…

* * *

After school… 

"Uchiha-san!"

Sasuke turned around, a stoic expression on his face as he saw Shiba-san running up to him with a few bruises, scratches and a black eye. He smirked at the other boy.

"Erm…about our deal this morning?"

At this, Shiba-san held out his hand expectantly. Sasuke nodded and reached for his back pocket, pulling out his wallet and a few ten-dollar notes.

"Ah yes, this is your payment for shoving Naruto into me, ne?"

* * *

(Somewhere in Naruto's apartment…) 

The blond in question wrapped his arms around his body, shuddering with fright and anticipation.

'Suddenly, I feel the urge to run for my virginity…'

Sasuke was (AND STILL IS) the Numero Uno Pervy Ninja in Konoha.

**Owari! **

Please review!

* * *

And there you have it! Unedited, rushed and dying to be posted :D Like I said earlier, don't kill me. Please review! 


End file.
